


With the Tide

by Cougar88



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Anxiety, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar88/pseuds/Cougar88
Summary: Dan and Phil go to a beach party at night.  Things accidentally happen...





	1. Chapter 1

It’s an unusually warm summer in the UK this year.  Dan and Phil have been invited to a night party at the beach. 

“Come on, Phil.  It’ll be fun!  When was the last time we went to a beach party?” Dan crosses his arms, pouting.  He knows Phil can never resist when he uses his bottom lip.  “Daaaaan” Phil rolls his eyes, slumping his shoulders in defeat.  He hates when Dan pouts.  It’s cute, and it provokes things which should never be provoked with Phil.  “Besides,” Dan continues.  He knows he has won, but he wants to be sure Phil won’t change his mind.  “There will only be maybe six of us” he saw Phil relax. 

Dan knows Phil is uncomfortable with socializing.  And being near the water makes him even more anxious.  He’s not a very good swimmer.  But Dan is in a mood lately, and the thought of being on a beach with Phil at night (possibly overnight), in front of a fire, with alcohol, stirs an excitement in him that he hasn’t felt since the first time he met Phil.  But he mustn’t think about that.  They’re just best friends having a good time with old friends.

Phil can see the wheels turning, and his heart jumps into his throat.  **_NO_**. _No no no_.  Phil mentally swats at the butterflies, and takes to picking at the edge of his hoodie sleeve.  “Alright” he sighs, avoiding eye contact with Dan.  He can’t handle when Dan uses puppy dog eyes to get what he wants.  Dan knows Phil always relents, and it gets Phil flustered – not to mention frustrated – beyond belief.

Ever since Dan rejected him in 2012, Phil has made a point of using whatever means possible to avoid thinking about Dan in that way.  Even when Dan openly flirts on camera.  He does his best to not acknowledge it.  He never wants to be hurt again, lest he scare Dan off permanently.  And where would that leave Phil if Dan moved out?  Lonely and miserable for an eternity, because there is no other Dan in the entire universe.  So, it’s better to suffer than lose the next best thing – his best friend.

“Okay.  But on one condition” Phil decides to put his foot down.  Dan’s lips perk into a face splitting grin.  “I’m NOT going swimming” Phil’s voice is stern.  “Aww, come ON Phil!  You’re such a chicken” Dan complains.  _And a prude_.  Dan rolls his eyes, knowing full well why Phil doesn’t want to go in the ocean.  “Just bring your bloody trunks.  I’m not edging the water alone” Dan insists.  “Fine” Phil huffs, and heads to his room.

“You won’t regret it!” Dan shouts after him, and heads to the kitchen for a snack.  Phil returns shortly.  He can never resist when Dan is making food.  It could be a bowl of cereal for all he cares.  Whenever Dan makes something for him, it’s extra tasty.  “I thought you were going to edit?” Dan raises an eyebrow at his best friend.  He knows why Phil is in the kitchen, and pulls two extra slices of bread onto the cutting board. 

“It can wait.  I’m hungry” Phil grins at him.  He can never be annoyed with Dan for too long, and, his stomach always has the upper hand.  He could be mid-anxiety attack.  One whiff of popcorn, or cookies, and anxiety miraculously disappears.  Phil puts on a mock expression of scrutiny, speaks in an odd accent, and cocks his head sideways as Dan pulls cold chicken, avocado, and fresh spinach from the fridge.  “So, when is this party?  And with whom will I be forced to interact?”

Dan catches Phil’s expression in his peripheral vision, and doubles over with ab forming laughter.  He sets the food on the breakfast island before he drops it.  “You’re too much.”  Dan is holding his gut with one hand, and wiping tears away from his face with the other.  Phil giggles.  He knows his weird facial expressions always gets Dan going.  He can never resist.  It’s payback for forcing him to do things he doesn’t want to do – like spending a night at the beach.

“Oh, Phil!” Dan sighs, still recovering.  “It’s just us, Louise, Chris, and PJ.  Possibly Louise’s boyfriend.  Will that be too agonizing for you?” Dan mocks Phil’s discomfort.  Thank goodness Phil permits Dan to get away with playful abuse.  But Phil’s sudden shift in facial expression shuts Dan up in an instant.  His insides squirm as he gets back to making sandwiches.  “Tea or coffee?” Dan attempts to shut his brain down.   _Don’t think about that.  Stop it_.  “Coffee is fine” Phil grins, knowing he accomplished what he intended to accomplish.  _Good_.

Once they’re sat at the island, Phil’s mind begins to wander.  Weird thoughts invade his overactive imagination.  This is one of Phil’s faults, and it’s the main reason why he doesn’t socialize much.  _What if a wild animal wanders onto the beach when we’re sleeping?  Or the tide comes in and drags us into the endless ocean abyss?  Or … or our friends leave us, and … and then it’s just Dan and I … alone … on the beach … in front of the fire … with the ocean waves thundering in the distance, and ….._

“EARTH TO PHIL!” Dan notices Phil has stopped chewing, and was staring off into space.  His eyes are bigger than saucers, and a deep blush has started to creep up his neck.  _What the hell?_   “Phil?” Dan nudges Phil in the ribs with his fist.  “Huh?” Phil blushes even deeper when he realizes Dan is staring at him.  “Oh.  Um.  Yeah.  What were we talking about?” Phil swallows his food.  It barely makes it down his suddenly tight esophagus.  “We weren’t” Dan shoves the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth, and giggles quietly at his friend.  “I think I’ll go edit now” Phil announces, thanking Dan for the sandwich and coffee.  “Okay” Dan lets him go, and heads to his room to decide what he might take to the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil is walking in circles around the flat the next day.  The party starts at 8, and he can’t decide which swim trunks to take.  What does it matter?  He’s not going to wear them anyways.  He decides on his favorite pair, and throws them into his backpack.  They’re only going for one night, so he packs lightly.  On second thought, he'll put on the second pair for the trip, so he doesn't have to change at the beach during daylight hours.

“Phil, do you remember where we put our sleeping bags when we packed?” Dan wanders into Phil’s room.  He’s clutching his own backpack.  It’s jammed with God only knows what.  “I thought we were packing lightly?” Phil’s eyebrows furrow.  _If he can bring a lot, then so can I._   Phil grabs extra socks, his comfortable sweats, and his extended wear contact lenses.  He looks at his pillow.   “NO” Dan adamantly reminds Phil.  “But” Phil tries, but he’s cut off.  “We’ll have plenty of other things to rest our heads on.  I’ve got an extra hoodie in here to replace my pillow.  I think you can do the same” Dan insists. 

 _Why must Phil always take his damn pillow everywhere?  It’s not like we’re leaving the country, for fuck’s sake._   “Fine” Phil spits out, zipping his bag closed.  “You’ll be my pillow if I can’t sleep” he decides to add for good measure.  _Dan can always have his way, but I can’t?  Pfft!_   Dan’s breath hitches, but he manages to hide the true emotion behind his reaction, twisting his face into a fake angry expression.  _Shit._   Phil quickly assesses Dan’s reaction, and lightens up.  “Gotcha” he giggles.  _Jesus fucking Christ._   “Sleeping bag?” Dan quickly recovers and changes the subject back to his original train of thought before he decided to bug Phil.

“Don’t you remember?  It got soiled by a family of rats in the old place.  I had to throw it out” Phil reminded him.  “Oh, yeah” Dan’s thoughts wandered.  We’ll have to use the other one then.  _Fuck_.  Like a bloody psychic, Phil doesn’t miss a beat.  “I’ve already got 2 blankets ready, just in case.  We don’t need that heavy queen sack” he begins.  “But” Dan realizes what this means, and Phil is quick with an answer.  He’s tired of fucking around.  They need to leave soon, and he just wants to get this over with.

“Dan, we’re sharing a tent for crying out loud.  I don’t bite.  We’ve been living together for how long?  But, if you want to suffer with sand up your phobic ass, and sleep outside the damn tent, be my guest.” Phil’s tone is slightly bitter, and Dan instantly feels bad.  _I’m not phobic.  I just get uncomfortable in confined spaces.  Especially with you._  But he doesn’t dare say this aloud.  “Okay, fine” he resigns to the fact that he will be sleeping next to Phil.  His eye twitches at the thought, and he furiously berates himself for allowing it to affect his insides, which are twisting uncontrollably.

Before they know it, it’s time to leave, and Phil calls for a taxi.  Dan inventories what they’re taking to distract any thoughts of sleeping in close quarters with Phil.  “Do you have extra portable chargers for the phones?” Dan digs around his backpack to make sure he hasn’t forgotten anything important.  “Yes” Phil nods, checking his own bag.  “Tent, blankets, hoodies, change of clothes, chargers, phones” Phil is thinking out loud.  “I think we’re good, Dan” he looks up at his friend, who is absentmindedly staring.

 _Whoops_.  Dan is seriously excited.  He loves the beach, and is grateful that his best friend agreed to accompany him.  He hated the prospect of having to go alone.  He has always felt socially inadequate on his own.  PJ has Chris, and Louise will probably have her boyfriend there.  He shudders at the thought of Phil not being there.  “Easy, Dan” Phil puts a hand on his shoulder.  “I’m not going to back out on my best friend.  Okay?” he adds, winking.  Dan’s stomach flips, and he nearly cries.  _He cares._  

By the time the taxi arrives, Phil has arranged for one of the complex employees to help them with their things outside.  Both are reminded of how grateful they are to be where they are now.  They don’t know how they’ve ever survived without desk security.  It’s almost like living in a hotel, minus maid service.  Nobody has access to their lift unless the front desk attendant says so – and only after an intercom confirmation of guests.  They don’t want anyone strange in their flat anyways.  If that weren’t enough, they also have a pool, a recreation room if they’re so inclined to ever leave the privacy of their flat, and laundry service.  The perks are positively worth the minor increase in cost.

Once everything is loaded into the trunk, Dan instructs the driver where to go.  Phil casually scans the area to be sure there are no fans.  He can’t help it.  It’s habit.  Even though they’re more careful about what they film this time, they constantly remind themselves that public real estate records can easily be obtained for a minor fee.  Damn internet.

The driver enters their destination into his GPS, and announces that they’ll arrive in approximately an hour.  _Oh God.  An hour in the backseat of a taxi with Phil.  I can do this.  I’ve done it before – for over a year, in a van, and on a tour bus._   But for some reason, Phil doesn’t seem as giddy as Dan.  Dan observes his best friend as he closes his eyes.  Poor Phil.  He gets travel sick so easily.  “Didn’t you bring that anti sick patch?” Dan asks.  Phil shakes his head.  “I completely forgot” his voice sounds strained.  “Shit” Dan sounds concerned.  _There’s only one thing I can do_.

Dan recalls one of his late-night internet stints when he was sick.  He remembers reading articles about acupuncture and reflexology, and decides to try something.  He looks at the driver briefly to be sure he isn’t looking, and discreetly reaches for Phil’s hand.  Phil’s eyes shoot open and his head snaps sideways to look at his friend, as if to say ‘WHAT are you doing?’.  Dan raises his other hand to bring a finger to his own lips.  “Sshh” he hushes Phil as quietly as possible, and concentrates on gently squeezing the fleshy part between Phil’s index finger and thumb.

It dawns on Phil what Dan is doing, and his heart rate slowly returns to a more stable pace.  _Jesus Christ._   Dan’s fingers are doing magic, and Phil locks eyes with him.  Dan simply smiles warmly, mentally saying ‘You’re welcome’.  But, as Phil finally breaks free of his nausea, he realizes he’s suddenly affected elsewhere.  _NO._   He’s not sure if it’s his imagination, or if Dan is simply trying to distract him from the moving world around them, but Dan’s gaze seems to be gaining intensity.  Maybe it’s part of the hand technique thing.  Yeah.  That’s it.

“Ten minutes” the driver announces.  Dan and Phil are too lost in their private thoughts to realize where they are.  Has it been almost an hour already?  They can’t wait to get to the beach.  Maybe the fresh coastal air will clear their heads.  “Have you arranged for your return?” the driver speaks again, yanking both boys back to the here and now.  “Um, yes sir” Phi answers, gently pulling his hand from Dan to return it to his lap.  He can withstand a few more minutes.  Dan looks down at his empty lap, slightly alarmed at where his thoughts had started to wander.  _Jesus.  What’s wrong with me?_ Dan thinks to himself, and directs his gaze out his window.

“Phil, look” he turns back to Phil, pointing out the window at the coastal sights.  “I’d rather not, if that’s okay” Phil reminds him, and takes to watching Dan’s excited face instead.  He’s happy he decided to come along.  He feels bad for complaining the day prior, and smiles at Dan.  But Dan’s gaze is still fixed on the moving scenery.  “Almost there, boys” the driver says, and turns left down a private road. 

“Private?” Phil questions Dan.  “Yeah.  Chris knows a guy, I guess.  So, no public” he clarifies, nodding appreciatively.  “Oh, thank GOD” Phil finally breathes, visibly relaxing the rest of the way.  Dan is relieved, and meets his friend’s gaze again.  “I TOLD you we’d be fine” he says, grinning.  Phil recognizes something in Dan’s eyes, but he’s not quite certain what to make of it.  The butterflies are back.  _Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

The GPS announces that they’ve arrived, and Phil peers out to see that Chris and PJ have already arrived, and set up for the night.  Dan pays the driver, and both boys thank them as their friends help unload everything.  “Did you bring enough?” PJ laughs, heaving each one their backpacks.  “Shut up” Dan laughs, blushing.  Nobody knows what’s in the bottom of his backpack.  And nobody will find out either!  “Dan always packs the entire house, don’t you know?” Phil giggles at Dan’s expense.

The taxi leaves, and they set off toward their ‘camp’.  “One tent?” Dan raises an eyebrow at Chris, who blushes profusely.  Dan and Phil both know that Chris is a virgin.  They do their best to choke back their giggles.  Phil fails miserably.  “Fuck off” Chris stalks off, lobbing the tent into the sand next to his and PJ’s tent.  “Oh, Chris.  There’s no shame.  We’re all friends here” Dan says, playfully bumping shoulders with Chris.  “Yeah yeah” Chris blushes again.

“So, where are Louise and her boyfriend?” Phil asks as he immediately sets about setting up the tent while Dan pulls out the blankets.  “Should be any minute now I reckon” PJ says, settling into the sand with a drink.

Chris plops down next to PJ and cracks open a fresh cold beer.  “Ahhhh” he leans back on his elbows, throwing his head back to catch more rays.  Of the four of them, Chris has the darkest skin tone.  He doesn’t really need to be concerned with any SPF protection.  Phil feels a pang of jealousy as he mentally swears he’s been cursed by the sun gods.  As if he’s a bloody mind reader, Dan quips up with “Don’t worry, Phil.  I brought your SPF 500.”  “Shut up” Phil giggles, kicking sand at Dan’s pasty legs.

The last time either of them saw any sun was in Los Angeles.  And that was just for an hour, lest Phil get burned to a crisp.  There’s no way he was going to risk being the brunt of the skin fic joke.  EWW!  Dan pulls out the lotion, and instructs Phil to take off his shirt.  “But” Phil protests as PJ and Chris release the inevitable wolf whistles.  “Just do it” Dan rolls his eyes.  “Fine” Phil blushes and lifts his shirt over his head.  Dan leans forward, and whispers “Leave it off please” in Phil’s ear, making Phil shudder.  “You need some color” Dan adds, quickly recovering from his blunder.

Chris and PJ exchange knowing looks, much to the annoyance of a very embarrassed Phil.  “Come off it, Phil.  It’s not like we haven’t seen it all before” PJ laughs.  Dan’s head snaps in PJ’s direction, and the water is suddenly looking like an attractive option to Phil at this very moment.  _Jerk._  

Thankfully, Louise and her boyfriend have arrived to save the day.  “Oh look!” Phil points in their direction.  Chris and PJ jump to help a very pregnant Louise.  “It is even safe for her to be out here?” Phil mumbles.  Dan seems equally concerned, but he has known Louise long enough to know that she would have had such an outing cleared with her doctor beforehand.

“Hi boys!” her voice is the usual singsong cheer, and Phil finally begins to forget about his own problems – like the fact that Dan was still massaging sunscreen into his shoulders, in a not so platonic manner.  “Uh, I think I’m good, Dan” he whispers before anyone notices.  _CHRIST!_   Dan blushes and apologizes.  “Sorry.  Just wanted to be sure you had enough.”  “You’re forgiven, for now” Phil doesn’t dare make eye contact.  He’s only wearing swim trunks, and he would be mortified if he popped wood in front of his friends.  Not to mention how Dan might react!  YIKES.

“Hi, loves!” Louise pulls the boys into a crushing hug.  She hasn’t seen them in months.  She’s excited to introduce her boyfriend to them.  “This is Liam” she holds her hands out to everyone.  “Liam this is Chris, PJ, Dan, and Phil.”  “Hello” Liam greets everyone warmly.  “We’ve heard so much about you” Phil carries light conversation for a bit, offering funny anecdotes about Louise. 

Before long, the sun is close to setting, and everyone is set up for the night’s stay.  A light breeze is blowing, and the water is just right.  “Care for a stroll?” Louise reaches for Liam.  He nods, and jumps to help her up.  “That sounds like a plan” Dan speaks up.  He needs to stretch his legs a bit.  “Phil?” he looks down at his best friend, who is sat comfortably with a sweet drink next to his side.  “Sure” Phil nods, quickly consuming the rest of his blue beverage.  Dan smirks.  Phil and his sugary drinks. 

“What about you guys?” Phil looks down at the other two.  They’re both flat on their stomachs, still soaking up what’s left of the remaining minutes of the late day sun.  “Nah, mate.  We’ll wait until later, when the moon is full.  More romantic that way” PJ answers.  Phil hears a hint in his tone, and does his best to suppress the heat rising in his cheeks.  He’s suddenly grateful for little bit of color he has gotten so far.  “Suit yourself” Phil shrugs, following the others out to the water.

Dan takes off at a sprint, jumping into a small wave when he reaches the water.  “Dan!” Phil laughs.  It’s the first time Dan has heard Phil laugh like that in months.  It makes his heart beat erratically against his rib cage.  “Come on!  The water is fine” he shouts toward Phil, who is standing close, but keeping a safe distance.  “I’m good” Phil simply smiles, admiring his friend from behind his black sunglasses.  Dan practically feels Phil’s penetrating gaze, even though his eyes are shielded from view.

“COME on.  I’ll save you if you start to drown” he jokes, grabbing Phil by the hand.  “NO!” Phil shrieks when a small waves splashes clear up to his thighs.  “It’s cold!” he yelps again.  Louise can be heard a few short meters away, laughing at Phil’s expense.  “Oh, go on!  You’re not going to melt!” she shouts, bending low to scoop water up to her shoulders.  When she stands up, she decides to kick a load of water at Phil.  He shouts.  “HEY!  Lucky for you, you’re pregnant.  Otherwise I’d have to return the favor” he giggles, kicking water at Dan instead, who pretends to fall backwards into an oncoming wave.

Before Phil even realizes it, he and Dan are now just above waist deep in the water.  He’s slightly nervous, and grabs onto Dan for support when another wave threatens to knock him over.  “Oh, stop!” Dan teases him.  “Do I need to teach you how to be a better swimmer?” he jokes, playfully pushing at Phil.  It reminds Phil of their trip to Jamaica, and he decides to really have a go at Dan, knocking him clear off his feet at the right moment when another wave – much bigger wave – crashes against Dan’s body. 

Dan struggles to regain his balance, but ends up completely submerged.  _Mother fucker.  THAT’S it._   “Oh, YOU!!!” Dan playfully threatens to get revenge, but Phil has already made his way out of the water, and is sprinting down the edge of the water, away from his best friend, laughing maniacally.  Louise and Liam have already made their way back to PJ and Chris.  All four are leant back on their elbows as they sit on their blankets, grinning broadly at the two goofy twats chasing each other along the shoreline.  "Lovebirds" PJ mutters under his breath.  Louise grins, secretly agreeing.

Dan is yelling “I’m going to get you!” as Phil shrieks some more, running faster than Dan – if that’s even at all possible.  But Dan musters everything he’s got, and starts gaining speed.  “NO!” Phil shrieks and doubles around to head the other way, nearly tripping over his own two clumsy feet.  Dan sees it coming and tackles Phil, sending them both into the water as an even larger wave moves in.  Phil is finally submerged, and Dan is half tempted to sit on him when the wave moves back out. 

“Do you yield?” Dan is towering as he is stood with his legs on either side of Phil’s thighs.  “Yes!  HELP!” Phil reaches out for Dan’s hand as another wave threatens to engulf him.  But he doesn’t plan on getting up.  He drags Dan down with him instead.  Dan attempts to yell, but the next wave is quickly upon them, dousing them completely.  “FUCK!” Dan splutters as the wave moves out once again.  Phil throws his head back in a fit of laughter.  “You wait” Dan chokes, wiping the salty sea water from his face.

Dan is certain that he closely resembles a drowned rat, and pulls Phil upright.  “Come on” he huffs and puffs to catch his breath.  Phil is grinning like the Cheshire cat, and follows his best friend back to the others, where a fire is set to go as soon as it gets dark.

Once they’ve sufficiently dried, Phil heads into the tent for a quick change into regular shorts and a t-shirt.  The sand is making his crotch itch, which will make things extremely uncomfortable in a very short time.  He hates the fact that his skin is so sensitive.  Dan is privy to this, and doesn’t question it when Phil briefly disappears.

“So, what’s on the menu for tonight?” Dan asks as PJ searches around in a small cool-box for more drinks.  “Oh, you know” he shrugs, taking in a long sip.  “The typical sausages, bacon, and bread” he answers.  Phil practically drools when he hears this, and quickly zips his shorts as he’s crawling out of the tent.  “Did someone say something about food?” Phil asks as he settles next to Dan.

Everyone laughs at Phil’s hearty appetite.  “WHAT?!  I’m starving after all that exercise!” he jokes, poking his tongue out to the side as he giggles.  He can’t help it!  “Well,” Louise pulls her own things from their cool-box.  “I’ve brought some fruit, in case anyone opts for healthy” she winks at Liam, whom everyone suspects is vegan.  “I’m good” he holds up a hand.  “Well what about the s’mores?” she holds up a huge plastic bag.

Phil’s eyes light up like holiday lights, and he barely contains the saliva pooling under his tongue.  “Where did you get graham crackers?” he asks Louise.  She’s already opening them.  “Had them shipped not too long ago.  Ever since we had them in the states last year, I’ve had a major craving” she answered Phil, handing him two pieces.  “Where are the marshmallows?” he asks, stuffing an entire piece into his mouth.  “Phil!” Dan lightly backhands Phil’s shoulder for being so rude, and hungry.  Louise laughs.  “Oh, Dan.  Don’t worry.  I’ve ordered so many of them, I doubt I’ll run out before the baby is even due.” 

Phil snaps his head in Dan’s direction.  “OW” he speaks with his mouth still full, sending bits of graham cracker at Dan’s face.  But Dan just rolls his eyes.  _Always with the sweet tooth._   “Man, I feel bad.  We only brought Ribena and a few bags of crisps” Dan says, dragging a plastic bag from their box.  Chris and PJ sit up to observe.  They absolutely love snacks like this, and start licking their lips when Dan tosses a can of Pringles their way.

“OH MY GOD, I love these!” Chris rolls his eyes when he hears the seal break.  “Here.  Try these” he hands a few to PJ.  “I brought these too.  Not sure how good they are though.  They’re different” Dan holds up individual serving sized bags, which came from a variety pack.  “PICKLE?” Phil’s eyes scrunch.  He remembers trying the American Lays brand of dill pickle crisps, and passes. 

“I’ll take those Wotsits off your hands” he reaches out to Dan, prepared to wash his teeth clean of them with a good swig of Ribena.  “Any cheese and onion in there?” PJ asks.  Dan looks, and sure enough.  He tosses a bag to PJ, and offers the rest to Louise and Liam.  “I need to watch my salt” she holds up a hand, taking a bite of an apple instead. 

“Thanks” the rest thank Dan in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

A mild breeze is blowing, and the fire burns enough to cast warm light upon 6 friends who sit close together, three pairs sharing a tent, cooking sausages and s’mores over the fire.  Phil has decided to skip the sausages, and delves right into the s’mores, passing the marshmallows back and forth with Louise and Liam.  Dan, Chris and PJ are busy telling jokes as they finish the last of their alcohol. 

Everyone is feeling good.  It must be the full moon.  Or maybe it’s the alcohol they’ve all consumed – except Louise, of course.  Phil looks up as a small patch of clouds pass high above, casting an enormous shadow onto the sand.  It creates a glorious reflection on the water, highlighting the waves as they come in close to their camp.  They’re far enough from the water to be safe through the night. 

“Anyone up for a walk?” PJ stands up as he stuffs the last bite of sausage into his mouth, holding a hand out for Chris.  “I think I’ve grown roots.  I’ll pass, thanks” Louise settles against Liam, who is stretched out against a large piece of wood they found earlier.  Dan and Phil are sat together on the other end of the wood, making patterns in the sand with their bare feet. 

Phil ponders the idea as he eyes Dan out of the corner of his eye.  But Dan is oblivious, staring out into the ocean in a dreamlike state.  “Dan?” Phil whispers, lightly nudging his knee against Dan.  He quickly glances at Louise to see if she saw what he did.  But she’s also staring out into the ocean.  There must be some weird magic in the nighttime beach air.  Everyone seems hypnotized since the moon came out.  “Yeah” Dan softly answers, not taking his gaze from the water.  “Wanna go for a walk?” Phil asks.  Dan can hear a slight hint of hope in Phil’s voice.  “What’s this?  PHILLY wants to go for a walk in the water?” Dan chuckles, looking over at Louise and Liam.  Louise looks like she’s about to crack if she smiles.  Her gaze is still fixed on the water, but Dan is certain she is watching them in her peripheral vision.

“Yeah, I’ll go” Dan nudges Phil’s shoulder with his own, pulling his feet from the sand.  It makes his toes cold, but he knows the water is still warm, and he pulls Phil up in a rush.  “Last one there!” Dan shouts, and releases Phil to jog toward the water.  It’s not far.  Just a little over five meters, really.  But the thrill of challenging Phil is always a fun idea.  “Hey!” Phil catches up quickly, and kicks water at Dan once he reaches the water.

Chris and PJ can be seen in the distance holding hands.  “Wow, they move quick” Phil giggles, feeling a slight pang of envy in his gut.  He thinks back to the day when he first held Dan’s hand on the way to his house from the train station, and wishes he could do it again right now.  He remembers how soft Dan’s cheek was when he first touched it, and he gazes up at his best friend as they walk.  They’re up to their ankles in warm sea water, walking slowly in the same direction as their friends.

“How about that moon tonight?” Phil talks.  He’s not sure what to say to be quite honest.  He’s afraid to say much, really.  He takes to sneaking quick glances at Dan, who is staring out over the water as they walk.  Phil desperately wants to reach for Dan’s hand, but he opts for jamming his balled up fists into his denim pockets.  Dan sees that Chris and PJ have turned back, and are heading toward the camp.  “We should probably do the same” Dan says in a soft voice.  Phil can hear a twinge of strain behind Dan’s words, and it makes his stomach knot up.  “Yeah” Phil sounds mildly disappointed.

He should know better.  Yet, Phil will never forget that night when he kissed Dan outside in the snow.  It was freezing.  But kissing Dan could’ve melted all the snow in the garden.  Phil hears a voice in the distance.  It’s calling his name, but he doesn’t know where it’s coming from.  “Phil” it’s getting louder.  The third time he hears it, a gentle hand is on his shoulder.  “PHIL” Dan is literally inches from Phil’s face.  “Are you alright?” he asks.  Phil hadn’t realized that he had stopped walking.  He was too lost in his pathetic thoughts, until he looked up into Dan’s big brown eyes. 

The moonlight is shining in them, and Phil feels slightly dizzy.  “Y..yeah.  What” Phil slowly comes back to his senses.  _Shit._   “Sorry.  Um, I got lost in the sound of the ocean, I guess” his voice is short and distant.  Dan can’t quite pinpoint what’s going on, so he leads Phil back to the camp.  “I think you’re tired” he says, plopping down on their blanket.  Someone must’ve sorted it out while they were walking.  He looks at Louise, but she’s sound asleep against Liam’s stomach.

PJ has his iPod out.  “Is light jazz alright with you two?” he looks up as Dan and Phil resume their places at the end of the driftwood.  “Fine by me” Dan shrugs.  “Me too” Phil agrees, fixing their blanket.  Liam speaks up, startling everyone out of the awkward silence.  “I have a few more bottles of beer left.  Who wants them?” he points at their cool box.  “Dan?  Phil?” he looks at them when Chris and PJ hold their hands up to say ‘no’.  “Sure.  Why not?” Dan smiles, thanking him.

The music is still playing into the late hours.  But it has somehow switched to an odd new age, world music type of genre.   Liam is now fast asleep, still sat up, supporting Louise in his lap.  Chris and PJ have crawled off to their tent.  “Just toss the iPod in the box when you decide to, um, you know” PJ mumbled on the way in.  “Half asleep” Phil smirks at Dan.  “Or horny” Dan snorts, doing his best to ignore the slight twitch his dick just did.  _FUCK._    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. YAY!

Dan quickly consumes the rest of his beer, and scoots down onto the blanket, leaning his head against the wood to watch the waves rippling in the moonlight.  Between that, the buzz from drinking so quickly, and the music, the sedative effect has set in. 

 _Whose idea was this?  Why do I feel so weird?  Who is next to me?_ Dan is deep in dreamland, walking along an endless beach.  There’s not a soul in sight, and he can’t remember why he’s there.  He hears a sound, and squints into the distant waves, wondering if someone is in trouble.  Nothing is out there except for the birds.  He keeps walking, doing his best to ignore the tight feeling in his stomach.  Why does he suddenly feel like this?  Is it loneliness?  Longing?  He wishes Phil was with him.  Come to think of it, he feels like Phil has been gone for years.  _It’s all my fault_.  He sits in the shallow water, and curls up in a ball, weeping, wishing for Phil to come along and rescue him from the desolate shore.  His stomach feels weird again.  Something is pulling him, yet no one is there with him.

“What’s going on?” Dan mumbles, still half asleep as he shifts to get more comfortable.  When he finally manages to get on his side, he realizes he’s not alone after all.  In fact, there’s a blanket over him, and there’s someone under it with him.  “Phil” Dan whispers when he realizes who is under the blanket with him, sound asleep, with his arm tightly wrapped around Dan.  _Oh my God._

Dan immediately starts sweating – EVERYWHERE _.  Oh God, please, PLEASE.  No boner.  No boner.  NO.  He’s my friend, and is dreaming.  He doesn’t know what he’s doing in his sleep.  Oh please._ Dan clenches his eyes tightly shut, doing his best to talk himself out of the boner he’s getting.  It’s no use.  Phil is pressed right up against him, with his head curled into the crook of Dan’s neck.  Dan is on the verge of heart failure.

He cautiously chances a peek around to see if Louise and Liam are still there.  _SHIT!_  If Dan didn’t know any better, he swears Louise had been watching, and managed to close her eyes at the very moment Dan looked at her.  _FUCK, wake up Phil.  What am I thinking?  Phil is asleep, and he’s not a bloody mind reader.  Maybe it’s best that he isn’t awake.  HOW am I going to get rid of this boner?  FML!_

Dan attempts to slowly inch his way out of Phil’s grasp, but fails.  Phil only pulls him in closer.  To Dan’s mortification, Phil also has a boner.  If Dan had PJ’s knife, he’d seriously consider chopping his own dick off for not behaving at a time like this.  This is NOT how he had imagined things happening with Phil – only in an occasional wet dream, of course.  _But those are just stupid dreams!  Phil will never forgive me for rejecting him.  I’m doomed to suffer for the rest of my life.  Doomed to lonely wanking to internet porn._

Phil senses something in his sleep, and begins to stir.  _Damnit.  I was having a nice dream.  Wait a minute…._ Phil’s heart races before he even opens his eyes.  Dan is stock still, and Phil worries about the fact that he is pressed right up against Dan.  _OH SHIT!  He’s hard too! Oh God. OHGODOHGODOHGOD.  Maybe he’s dreaming, like I was.  But what is he dreaming about?  I’m afraid to open my eyes._

Phil suddenly remembers they’re still on the beach, and opens his eyes to a VERY wide-eyed Dan.  “Oh my God” Phil gasps into Dan’s neck, eliciting a violent shudder from Dan.  _Oops!  That really IS his g-spot_.  “Sorry” Phil did it again, but this time, Dan involuntarily bucks against Phil.

Phil gasps again, and starts to move away.  But Dan grabs his arm.  “Stay” he whispers against Phil, his lips barely a few centimeters from Phil’s.  Phil can smell the lingering alcohol on his breath, but he doesn’t care.  Dan wants him to stay, and it makes his heart hammer into his chest.  “WHAT?” he whispers back.  “But we’re on the beach” he accidentally bucks back against Dan, who barely manages to stifle a moan. 

Phil’s dick twitches at the thought of Dan restraining himself.  It takes every last bit of will power to not fully grind again the man he’s been in love with since day one.  Hell, he hasn’t had ANY action since he met Dan, other than his own clumsy hand.  If he can’t have Dan, then he doesn’t want anyone.  He just assumed he would suffer for the rest of his life.

It briefly worries Phil that they might be about to do something stupid, like ruining their friendship for good.  Phil doesn’t know how he’d handle that.  But Dan must sense what he’s thinking, because he reaches up to stroke Phil’s face.  His thumb is gentle and shaky.  Phil closes his eyes to savor the feeling of Dan actually touching him.  “Stay” Dan repeats himself.

Uncontrollable thoughts riot in Phil’s head.  One side is shouting **GO FOR IT!  He obviously loves you!**   While the other side is holding a gun to his own brain, threatening him to desist immediately.  **HE IS YOUR BEST FRIEND!**   He’s still drunk, and drunk means horny.  **GET A GRIP!**   Phil shudders in an attempt to shake off the war between his heart and mind.  He obviously fails, because a tear somehow escapes his frightened eyes.

Dan’s heart flutters at the sight before him, and he leans forward to kiss away more tears as they fall.  “Don’t cry, Phil.  Please don’t cry” he whispers, still stroking Phil’s face.  “I love you.  I always have” he continues, still peppering kisses along Phil’s blotchy cheeks.  Phil is shaking like a leaf.  More tears spill as he releases a flood of repressed emotions and years of pining.  He can’t believe this is happening.  “Am I dreaming?” Phil finally opens his eyes.  What he sees in the brown orbs staring back at him is undeniable love.  “No.  I’ve just been afraid” Dan answers, finally leaning in to kiss Phil as deeply as he possibly can.

_FINALLY._

The kiss deepens with intensity, and Phil snakes his arm back around Dan’s waist, pulling him flush against his own body.  Each time Phil rolls his hips, Dan swears the earth spins a little bit faster.  “Fuck” Dan hisses against Phil’s lips.  “Not here” he remembers Louise and Liam are asleep, not even three meters away.  Phil nods, silently agreeing.  “Tent” he whispers to Dan.  _Holy shit_.  They lie there for a few seconds, cooling down enough to stand up without revealing their obvious erections.

Phil grabs the blanket, and pulls Dan up by the hand.  Dan peeks over at Louise as they crouch into their tent.  He swears she’s smiling in her sleep.  _Oh, my GOD!_ Phil is already situated inside, sorting one blanket for them to lie on, and unfolding another for them to cover up with.  Dan’s breath hitches when Phil looks up at him _.  Oh my_.

His heart beats wildly against his chest again as he kneels before Phil, who is already undressing.  “Shhh” Phil holds up a finger to his lips, motioning with his other hand for Dan to zip the tent closed.  Maybe Phil suspects, like Dan does, that Louise accidentally saw them grinding against each other. 

No sooner than Dan turns back around to face Phil, there are hungry hands and lips all over Dan’s body, working on his ass and earlobe.  Dan gasps, pulling Phil down onto him in one fluid motion.  “Let’s get these off” Phil purrs in Dan’s ear, toying with the waistband of Dan’s swim trunks.  Phil’s sudden touch down there almost makes Dan convulse with pleasure.  “I didn’t bring anything” Dan nearly moans out his words.  Phil quickly rectifies that situation, firmly pressing his lips to Dan’s.

Dan marvels at Phil’s ability to do two things at once as he is barely able to focus on anything but Phil’s hand lightly caressing his balls whilst he nibbles at his neck.  Dan arches into Phil, allowing his eyelids to flutter shut.  Dan reaches up to rake his fingers through Phil’s wavy jet black hair.  He loves when Phil leaves it natural, away from his forehead.

“Oh God, Dan” Phil hisses, now grinding himself against Dan, who is lost in euphoric pleasure.  His rhythm picks up tempo, and Dan thinks he’s about to explode when Phil suddenly stops.  “Are you sure you didn’t bring anything?” Phil purrs in Dan’s ear, taking a nipple between his thumb and finger.  Dan has to slap a hand across his mouth to smother his moan.  Second to his neck, his nipples are the most sensitive areas on his body.  If Phil doesn’t stop, he’s going to come.

Dan swiftly shakes his head, apologizing.  “Alright, well, we’ll have to settle for this then” Phil’s eyes darken as he dips down to lightly suck at Dan’s balls, taking his leaking cock into his pale hand.   Dan swears if he bites his lip any harder, he’s going to bleed.  “NNNNNGGGGHHH!!!” he accidentally moans, and Phil reaches up to cover Dan’s mouth with his free hand.

In the distance, they hear light moaning.  Or is it panting?  They’re not sure, but they freeze, chancing a peek through the small window next to them.  Their biggest fear is put to rest, as they see a shadow being cast onto Chris and PJ’s tent.   Louise and Liam have since gone into their own tent, and can be heard lightly snoring. 

But what the boys see in the shadow makes them both gasp.  “Oh my God!” Dan hisses as he sits up.  Phil’s dick twitches at the sight of Chris riding PJ.  “Holy shit” Phil agrees, and turns to Dan, straddling him.  What Phil does next nearly knocks the wind out of Dan.  “Since you didn’t bring anything…” he tilts his head down, spits into his hand, and takes both their cocks into his tight grip, spreading their pre-come into the mix. 

On the first firm upstroke, Dan starts to jolt backwards, but Phil’s other hand quickly takes up a firm spot at the back of Dan’s neck, holding him in place.  “Does that turn you on, Dan?  Watching and listening to other people?” Phil’s voice is deep with lust as he turns to see Chris’ pace picking up.  Phil’s tempo picks up in time with Chris, and Dan starts panting, leaning his head back as far as Phil’s strong hand will allow.

“I’m close” he hisses.  Both of their cocks begin to pulsate in unison, close to the brink.  “Tell me” Phil huffs, stroking harder and faster.  Dan barely manages to turn his head, just in time to see Chris slump forward, spasming through his release.  “Oh God” Dan whines, dipping his head toward Phil.  “TELL me” Phil demands, slowing down.  “Yes.  Yes it does” Dan chokes out, tightly gripping Phil’s shoulders.  Phil’s vision is temporarily blurred when he releases onto Dan’s stomach.

“I’m c…” Dan’s voice breaks, and he explodes in Phil’s hand.  “Phil… Phil… Phil” he works through his climax, leaning against his best friend for support.  “I got ya” Phil coos, still coming down from his high, working through almost unbearable aftershocks.  “Come on, Dan, let it out” Phil orders.  Dan loses it, and releases the remainder of his seed with a long, whorish ‘MMMMMMNNNNGGGHHHH!!!’.  He finishes with weak grunting, and Phil involuntarily bucks his overly sensitive cock against Dan’s once more.  “FUCK” Phil swears, and Dan blacks out.

Phil gently releases him, lowering him onto the blanket.  In the distance, he hears a soft “DAMN”.  He doesn’t care though.  Dan, on the other hand, might’ve been extremely embarrassed.  But he’s just now coming to, and Phil could care less about anyone else at the moment.  He and Dan had just experienced the most intense thing ever.  He wasn’t about to waste any of his bliss on a little thing like someone else hearing.  

“Dan” Phil whispers, settling down next to him.  “Are you alright?” he strokes Dan’s cheek.  “Yeah. J… just.. that was amazing” he sounds out of breath.  Phil smiles.  “That’s my name.  Don’t wear it out” he jokes, planting a soft kiss against Dan’s lips.  Dan reaches up to cup Phil’s cheek.  “I love you” he murmurs when they break for air.  “I love you too” Phil releases more tears. 

“No need to cry.  I’m not going anywhere” Dan wipes the tears away.  “I.. I know.  I just worry, because the last time I kissed you…” Phil is cut short.  “The last time you kissed me, I didn’t know who I was.  But now that we’ve accomplished what we have so far, I’m a little more sure of the person I am, and one hundred percent sure of the person I want to spend the rest of my life with” Dan says without hesitation.

Phil’s heart breaks with joy.  “Dan” he whimpers, kissing him again.  Dan sighs, and sits up.  “What?” Phil wonders what he’s doing as he grabs his backpack.  “We need to clean up” Dan whispers, looking in the direction of Chris and PJ’s tent once again.  All is quiet – thank God. 

Dan pulls a tube of toilet wipes, and hands it to Phil.  “I thought you didn’t come prepared?” Phil blushes as he takes a few to clean himself.  “I take these no matter where I go, no matter the circumstance.  I mean, what if I got sand up my ass?” he laughs softly, knowing full well that Phil knows what they’re for.  “Yeah yeah” Phil giggles.  “We both know you were gonna have a secret wank right after I went to sleep.”  “Shut up” Dan blushes, giving Phil a light shove. 

“I wonder if everyone is truly asleep” Dan’s says, and the wheels start turning.  “Why?  Aren’t WE going to sleep?” Phil’s head cocks to the side.  It’s 2 in the morning.  Dan simply shakes his head, and slowly unzips the tent to have a peek.  “I hear snoring” Dan whispers, looking back at Phil with a wink.  _Oh no, he’s not…_

Dan quietly leaps out of the tent, and takes off toward the water.  _OH MY GOD_!  Phil can hardly process the sudden bravery his best friend has found, and feels rooted to the spot – for a whole two seconds.  _Oh, what the hell_.  He throws caution to the wind, thinking of ways to threaten his friends if they somehow find out, and sprints to catch up with Dan.

The water is still remarkably warm, and he’s grateful that the moon is temporarily cloud covered.  “Dan!” Phil shouts, almost too loudly.  Dan grabs Phil by the waist, and pulls him in for a lip crushing kiss, practically stealing the air from Phil’s lungs.  The power of the waves and Dan’s lips combined is a heady mix, and Phil feels dizzy again. 

After ten or so minutes of making out whilst waist deep in the ocean, both boys are overcome with exhaustion, and quickly stumble back to the tent, under their blanket.  Thank goodness for extra blankets!  Sleep quickly consumes them.  Almost as quickly as the clouds clear the way for the moon once again.

The next morning, everyone except for Louise is exhausted.  It’s nearly mid-day, and the sun is making things miserable for poor Phil.  “We need to get going soon” Phil announces in a regretful tone.  Chris and PJ understand completely.  Louise agrees.  “Me too.  The bath is calling me” she says, looking at Dan and Phil with a smirk.  PJ and Chris avoid looking at each for fear they’ll bust a gut, and set about packing.

Phil suspects everyone knows, but doesn’t mention it to Dan.  _He’s happy.  I’m not going to upset him with something as trivial as our friends knowing what we got up to last night._ What Phil wonders is if Dan is ready to come out to their friends.  But he’ll worry about that another day.  He just wants to get Dan home as soon as possible.


End file.
